Totally Dramatic Grade School
by Blak-Ice
Summary: Chris reveals some of the campers secrets from back when they were in grade school, and it gets crazy!
1. Chapter 1

Totally Dramatic Grade School!

Chapter 1:

"Hey everyone, meet at the Campfire. Today we have a very special treat for some of you. 10 minutes people!" Chris shouted over the loud speaker.

It was the last day before the 14 selected campers were going to leave for the 2nd season of total drama island. They were told that they were in for a special treat. So all 22 camper reported to the campfire pit.

"Hey guys, how's it hangin?" Chris said to everyone. He then saw Geoff and Bridgette making out as usual. "Can you 2 please stop sucking each other faces long enough to listen." They broke away and blushed. "Now that we have that settled, let's begin. As you all know, you all come from different parts of Canada. Well what you may or may not know is that you all know each other a little better then you think. Ironically enough, a couple of you went to the same grade school, but different classes. It was Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, DJ, Gwen, Bridgette, Trent, and Heather. We looked up some of your most confidential secrets, and put the best of them in special that we like to call, Totally Dramatic Grade School!"

They all started to get nervous. Well everyone but Courtney.

"Come on Chris, do you really expect me to freak out? Im a CIT, and Im a straight A student. You got nothing on me," said Courtney with confidence.

"It's funny that you should say that Courtney. Cause your first." A huge screen appeared out of the ground. The screen started buzz, and then a video started with Courtney on it.

"We called up your old schools, and got some videos. Apparently Courtney's not such a good girl. Let's watch."

_4 years ago, Courtney, age 12:_

"Miss Davidson, pay attention!" yelled her teacher.

Courtney ignored him, and continued to draw in her notebook. She was drawing a picture of him falling into a pit of snakes. Just then, he came up, and took her picture.

"Hey! Give that back you jackass!" she screamed. When she looked up, her teacher was angrily glaring down at her. "Oops, sorry Mr. Johnson."

"I have had it with you. To the principal's office, now!"

"But I didn't do anything!" she protested.

"I don't wanna here. Now march!"

"Note to self, replace coffee creamer, with glue."

"What was that!?" he asked with an angry voice.

"Nothing," she said flashing a cute smile. As she walked down to the principals office, she was looking at the ground, and thinking to herself. _I am so dead! My dad's gonna freak. And my mom…I can only hope she was bluffing…._

"Young lady, I have had it with you. If you get in trouble 1 more time, we're sending you to a Children Reform Camp!"

_I'm can't handle that! If I have to go there I'll…_ she suddenly ran into someone. She found herself on the ground, rubbing her head. When she stood up, she saw a nerdy looking kid, sitting on the ground.

"Ow, hey watch were your going you nerd!" she yelled in his face. He picked up his books, and tried not to make eye contact with her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. My names Duncan. You must be Courtney, the whole school knows about you."

_Back on the Island…._

"Wait a minute! That was you!" Duncan turned to Courtney, his blood starting to boil.

"Wait, you mean that nerdy little weakling is you?" she asked, holding back the laughs. Duncan started to calm down, and blushed as everyone laughed.

"Wow, so the juvenile delinquent was one a book reading, nerdy little wimp," said Noah with a smile on his face.

"Hey, watch it nerd! Im different now. Just watch, you'll see."

_Back to the video….._

"Im not in the mood. Just give me your lunch money, and I won't kick your ass," she said with an irritated look on her face.

"But then I can't buy lunch," he said as tears started to form in his eyes. 2 minutes later, Courtney was walking away with Duncan's lunch money, while Duncan sat on the ground, crying, and thinking about the black eye she just gave him. Everyone on the island just continued to laugh.

He got up and returned to his classroom, which was right next to Courtney's. He laid his head down so that no one would see him crying. Just then, Geoff came up to him, and patted him on the back.

"You ok dude?"

"No. I just got beat up by a girl from the other class, and then she took my lunch money."

"No way! Who was it?"

"Courtney," he said with a sigh.

"Whoa, so the rumors are true. She is hardcore."

"Yea, but Im gonna get her back for this," he said with rage in his eyes.

"Ok dude, and you know that DJ, Trent, and me are behind you."They started to plan his revenge.

When Courtney made it the principal's office, she was seated immediately.

"Swearing again Courtney?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. It's none of your business." She said with an attitude.

"Well your parents may think otherwise. Their outside. Get your things, and you may go."

"Whatever." She walked down the hall as the bell rang, and everyone went to their lockers. She put in the combination to her locker, and then there was a sudden bang, and some smoke. When the smoke cleared, everyone was looking at Courtney, who was now covered in green gelatin, and pre chewed gum in her hair. As she looked at her clothes, everyone started to laugh at her. When she looked at them, she saw Duncan, with a huge grin on his face. Her eyes started to tear up, and she ran out of the school crying. When she had left, Duncan went to her locker to retrieve what was left of his firecrackers, when he found a set of keys on the ground to a 2005 Mustang convertible.

"There he is," he turned to see the principle stand over him.

"So you planted this little trick, so everyone was distracted, while you stole the keys to my car."

"What!? No. I was just getting back at her, and.."

"Save it for the judge. I'm so disappointed in you." Duncan was then taken to a police station, where his parents had to come and get him. 2 weeks later, was his trial, where he was sent to juvie. That's when his life changed.

_Back on the island…._

"See, I told you I would get her back." He said with a smile. "Be careful who you bully princess, I could come back to bite you in the ass."

"It's your fault I'm afraid of green jelly! I changed after that day. I promised to be nice, and never bully, or act up again. Of course, I took about 2 weeks before my hair looked like a girls again. It was pretty short, and still hasn't grown all the way back. But I forgive you."

"What I don't understand is where the principals keys came from," said Geoff with a confused look on his face.

"I kinda, took them," Courtney said with a blush. "I was gonna go joy ridding later, and I must have dropped them on the way out."

"Yea know, I would be mad at you, if you hadn't changed my life for the better." Said Duncan with a smile.

"Same here," said Courtney as she gave Duncan a kiss.

"Well that was interesting. I wonder who is gonna be next. You'll have to wait til next chapter to find out. McClain out!"


	2. Chapter 2:Harsh!

TDGS: Chapter 2: Harsh!

"Welcome back. So we saw what Courtney did to Duncan, and man that was 1 serious shiner dude! Haha!" Chris laughed.

"Stick it! I may have been a weakling before, but I swear, im bad, and I'll prove it!" threatened Duncan.

"Chill dude, its cool, its cool. Anyway, on to our next camper ….Gwen!"

"Oh no."

(Confessional)

"I seriously hope that they don't show me as a 7rd grader. I had some boy problems when I was turning 12."

(Confessional ends)

"And FYI, she wasn't always so doom and gloom. And, it is your 12 birthday, so have fun. Haha!"

"No."

_Buzz_

"I'm so excited! I can't wait till my birthday!" Gwen said with excitement to her friends. She was wearing her usually clothes, a bright red t-shirt, and a pair of blue jean shorts. Her hair was short, but was held in a pony tail in the back.

"Geez Gwen, that's all you've been talking about for the last week," said her friend Mary. "Why are you so excited anyway?"

"Well I talked to my dad yesterday, and he said that even though he couldn't be here for my birthday, he was going to send me $500.00s!"

_Back on the island…._

"Wow Gwen, I never thought I would see you without out dye in your hair!" Trent laughed. She turned, and gave him a blank stare "Sorry," he said stopping.

_Back to the video….._

"Hey there Gwen." She turned to see a boy with a black t-shirt, and khaki pants on, standing behind her. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and perfect white teeth.

"Hey Mike," she said with a love sigh.

"I just wanted to let you know, I'll be at your party."

"Great…see you there." As he walked away, she turned back to her friends. "I can't wait."

**Saturday….Gwen's House…..**

"Hey guys, welcome. Join the party and make yourself at home." Gwen said as she greeted her guest. She was scanning the room for Mike. She started to get worried that he wasn't coming, when the doorbell rang. She answered the door to see him standing there. "Hi Mike."

"Hey. You look really good in your new outfit." She started to blush. Her mom had gotten her a red, skin tight sweater, and a blue jean mini skirt. Gwen was really surprised, especially because her parents forbid her from ever wearing miniskirts.

"Thanks. Come on in. foods in the kitchen, and drinks are on the counter, so enjoy yourself."

"Thanks, and I will." As he walked away, Mary pulled her over to the other side of the room.

"We're gonna play spin the bottle. We're gonna set up you and Mike."

"No you're not. I'm not playing. I hate that game, and you know that."

"Fine, but I will get you 2 together by the end of the night."

"Whatever. Just don't pressure him." As she started to walk away, a guy bumped into her, and spilled punch on her new sweater.

"Oh great, you got punch all over my new sweater!" she yelled at him.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Trent. I just moved down the street a couple of days ago."

"How did you get in here? How did you even know about this party?"

"My cousin, Joe, told me about it, and then he had mom call your mom and ask if it was ok for me to come."

"Well its not! Now Get out!" she yelled at him. His eyes were wide with shock. He turned around and headed for the door. On his way out, he told his cousin, and all his new classmates bye, and left with a feeling of sadness and reject in his heart. Everyone turned and glared at Gwen.

"Geez Gwen, you didn't have to throw him out over a little punch," said Mary.

"Well its done now. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yea n]know what Gwen, he's not gonna be ok. Ever since he was a kid, Trent has always been made fun of for either liking music, or being too nice, or getting beaten up for helping someone else. He didn't do it on purpose, and he apologized. Next, lay off my cousin." Joe said to her with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Whatever. I'm going to change." She ran upstairs and changed into a black t-shirt, and headed back for the party. As she was going down the stairs, she overheard Mary talking to Mike.

"So what do you think about Gwen?"

"She pretty cool. Though what she did to Trent was pretty harsh, I mean, he didn't do it on purpose. I hope he's gonna be ok."

"I know. She can have a short temper, but she's really not that bad. So…do you like her?" Gwen almost had a heart attack when she heard the question.

"Yea, but only as a friend. She doesn't seem like my type."

Gwen was heartbroken. She almost started to cry. Then she remembered that she still had to entertain everyone. She pulled herself together, and put on her best "Happy" face. When the party was over, she went into her room, and cried. As she sat there, she made a promise to herself.

"I will never let a guy have this much effect me ever again."

She then heard a flash of lightning. She looked out the window, when the phone rang. She didn't bother to answer. She figured her mom would answer. As she laid there, she heard her mom talking on the phone and call her name.

"Gwendealen! Get down here right now!" she reluctantly went down stairs.

"Yea?"

"Why in the world would you throw someone out of the party for spilling punch on you by accident?"

"I don't know, I was mad. Why does it matter anymore anyway?"

"Because he never came home."

"What?"

"He told Joe he was going home. Joe got a call from his aunt about 20 minutes ago asking if he was with him. When they found out he wasn't anywhere, they got worried. He doesn't have a jacket, and could get hurt out there in the rain."

"Trent never came home? And he's out there?" Gwen's eye started to tear up. She felt so bad for what she did. She ran to get her jacket, and a blanket. "Mom, I'm gonna go find him, and apologize. I'll be back as soon as I know he's ok." With that, she ran off into the rain looking for him.

She looked all around the neighborhood, with no trace of him anywhere. Then she heard something. It was the faint sound of a guitar playing. She followed, as if in a trace. When she found the source of the sound, she was relieved to see it was Trent play it. He had been hiding out at the playground, using it for shelter. Gwen was going to go up to him and give it to him when she thought about something. As she looked at him from a far, she realized that she liked him even more then she did Mike.

At this realization, she knew that she had to keep her promise. She snuck up to him, and hid behind the slide. She placed the blanket next to him, and snuck off without him noticing her.

When Trent turned around again, he noticed the blanket, and the note attached to it. _Get home soon. Your mom is really worried. And stay warm._

_-a friend_

He took the blanket, and covered himself, and his guitar. He ran as fast as he could toward the direction of his house.

Gwen watched as he ran home, and went home herself, which was in the opposite direction. When she got home, she changed into her pajamas, and went to her room. On her way there, she poked her head into her mom's room.

"I found him mom. I'm goin to bed."

"Night honey. And good job."

"Thanks. Night." When she got into bed, she stared at the ceiling, and restated her promise.

" I will never let a guy have this much effect on me again!"

_Back on the island….._

"Man that was harsh! Why are all the girls on this island so mean to the guys? I mean come on Gwen, it was an accident! He didn't do it on purpose!" Chris said looking at her.

"Shut it Chris. I still feel bad about that. Trent, I'm really sorry."

"You know, it's funny. When I first saw you, I fell in love with you. When you through me out, I knew that would never have a chance with you. I wanted to be alone, and got caught in the rain. I feel better knowing that you weren't angry, but that you cared. And thanks for the blanket." Trent said with a smile on his face.

"No prob. And there's something else that you didn't get." She pulled a homemade invite to her 12th birthday party and gave it to him. "Sorry it's a little late. I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again, or if you would ever forgive me."

"Thanks, and I do forgive you."He gave a kiss, and looked at the invite.

"Well isn't that just sweet? It's also bad for the ratings, so don't keep it doing it," Chris said to the Campers. "Next on our list is…..Izzy!" Everyone looked at her with aw.

"What?" she asked confused.

"We're gonna show why you're so crazy, and man it is seriously wack! I can't wait. But you'll all just have to wait until after this commercial break."

And that's the end. So now we know why Gwen is goth. She had some serious guy probs. And Chris is right. What's with the girls being all mean to the Guys? But anyway, Next up is Izzy, and you won't belive why she's crazy.

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!

-dt2009


	3. Chapter 3:Seriuosly?

Totally dramatic Grade school: chapter 3: seriously

A/N: Really quick, im getting kinda tired of tellin the story, so im gonna let either 1 of my partners, M-Dog, RicoCobb, or Blaze, who are of my best friends, take over for me, or a character tell the story.

M-Dog: yo man, thanks for putting in and all, but do I really have to sit next to Izzy?

Izzy: r u impaling something?

M-Dog: Hell yea! U crazier then people in a "bleep!"-ing loony house!

Izzy: who the "bleep!" r u "bleep!"-ing calling crazy!

Me: hey, come on. Now is not the time to start a fight. There will be plenty of time for that in, and after the story. Izzy, calm down. He didn't mean anything by it.

M-Dog: Yea I did! Dude, she's "bleep"-ing crazy!

Me: oh "bleep"

Izzy:I'll show u crazy! Yay!

M-Dog: Oh "bleep"!

Me: hey! Watch out for my TV. Hey that table's expensive. Oh no, not the window. Ok, I'm gonna get this under control before she destroys my house. Enjoy the story, and we'll be back at the end. Hey guys!... No! Don't hit the computer! If u break that, then we may not be able to….._buzz…._nice…guys….break my…puter.

* * *

"And welcome back. So as you all, it's Izzy's turn to have a secret revealed. And, I bet your all dying to find out why she's crazy." Everyone looked at her as Chris was speaking.

"What? I had my reason."

"Yea, and I was seriously wack!" commented Chris.

"Oh, oh! Shhh! I love this part!" she said pointing to the TV.

_Buzz_……

On the screen was a little girl. She had red hair, and was wearing a purple dress. She looked like she was only about six years old. She was on a grade school playground, playing with a jump rope, and just having fun.

(Confessional):Gwen

" Wow. I'm surprised. Izzy actually looked like a cute kid. So I'm wondering, when did the crazy kick in?"

(Confessional):Duncan

"Ya know, lookin at her as a kid, I can't believe she went from that calm little girl, to that crazy chick sitting out there."

(Confessional):Izzy

"I don't know why everyone is so surprised. I can be calm if I really wanted to be." She sits there for a couple of seconds, and then she started tapping her foot. Then she let out a scream. "Ah! Ok, so it's hard for me to stay calm. But I could as a kid."

(confessionals end)

"Hey Izzy. Do you wanna go play on the swing?" said her friend June.

"Ok," said Izzy. As she started heading towards the swing, she fell to the ground, and scraped her knee. Her eyes started to tear up, and she started to start to cry.

"Oh shut up you little cry baby!" she turned to see her cousin Brad standing over her. "It's just a scrap. You'll be fine."

"FUCK you!" she yelled. He glared down at her and got angry.

"What did you just say to me!? Don't forget, Elizabeth, I'm a year older then you. I'll kick u little ass all over the playground! I dear you to swear at me again, and see what happens."

"First, don't call me Elizabeth. My name's Izzy. And second, fine, I won't swear at you." She stood up, and gave him the middle finger. June stood there, and started to laugh. Brad got angry, and smacked Izzy straight acroos her face. June stopped laughing, and looked at her friend. Izzy was getting angry, but her anger was no match for her tears. She started to cry even more. "OW! Weh!" she cried rubbing the red mark on her face.

"Let that be a lesson to you. Don't ever disrespect me!" he said pushing Izzy to the ground. Suddenly, Izzy stopped crying. She got to her feet and looked up at him. She was angry. She then jumped him.

"Yay!" she started to beat him up,mostly hitting him in the face. She was suddenly grabbed by both her wrists, and was dangling in the air. She tried to squirm out of the hold, but couldn't.

"Elizabeth Ann Michealson! I can't believe you! Starting a fight, and with your own cousin. Your mother's gonna have to come down here. I'm very disappointed with you." Said her teacher.

"But teacher, he started it! He tripped me, and…"

"I don't care Izzy. You were caught fighting, so now you have to be punished." She put Izzy down, but kept a hold of 1 of her hands. Izzy turned around to see the damage she did to Brad. He had a bloody nose, busted lip, and a black eye. Everyone on the island sat there amazed.

"Man Izzy! That was awesome! You were 1 crazy little dudette!" Geoff said giving her a high-five.

"So is that why you are so crazy!?" asked Cody.

"No. that was just something that lead to it. Besides, he always did stuff like that to me. Like this 1 time, when I was 4, and my mom took us swimming, he pantsed me in front of everyone. My mom thought I did it, and I got in trouble. He's always been like that, but not so much anymore."

"Oh."

"Shhh! Back to the video people!" said Chris.

Izzy was dragged back into her class room, and into the bathroom. Her was cleaned up, and was sent to the time out corner until her mom came to get her. Izzy sat there, pouting at the fact that she was the only one who got in trouble.

"Izzy, would you like a cookie?" her teacher offered her. She continued to sit a pout. "I'm sorry that you got in trouble Izzy, but the rules say that if your caught fighting, you have to be punished. And no more pouting. You're a good girl, and my favorite student, so eat this cookie, and stop ignoring. If you don't, you'll be sitting in time out till the end of the year."

"ok," Izzy said as she ate the cookie in 1 bite. They started laughing when Izzy's mom came in.

"Hello Mrs. Shenell. I'm very sorry about Izzy's behavior."

"Hey mommy!" Izzy said waving to her. She stopped waving when she saw the angry look on her face. Just then Izzy's Big sister, Sky walked in. she had blonde hair, with red streaks in it. She was wearing a black t-shirt, and khaki pants.

"Good job twerp. You get into a fight, and you lose. You are such a little dumbass." She said walking over to Izzy, and smacking her upside her head.

"Ow! Don't hit me Sky!" she smacked her sister the same as she did her.

"Ow! Why you,little…"Sky tried to grab Izzy, but ended up chasing her around the room. This continued for a good 15 minutes while Mrs. Shenell talked with Izzy's mother.

"Both of you 2 stop this foolishness, now!" she yelled. Both Izzy and Sky Froze. They slowly walked over to their mother. "Well Izzy, since you are being sent home, your father is going to be very upset. Thank you again Mrs. Shenell."

"No problem. Bye Izzy."

"Bye bye!" she said with a smile on her face. When she got to the car, Sky put her in her booster seat, and they were a silent.

"So, Iz, did you leave any damage on Brad?"Sky asked her little sister.

Izzy was a little afraid to answer, afraid of what her mother would say. "Yea. I gave him a black eye, a bloody nose, and a swollen lip!" They started to laugh.

"I hope you 2 are enjoying yourselves, cause your both in deep trouble when we get home." They both stopped laughing and just looked down at the ground.

When they got home, they were sent to the living room, and sat on the cough. They both decided that they weren't going to make eye contact with their angry father.

"Sky, I don't wanna here it. Your grounded for 2 weeks. Go to your room." He said. Without another word, she was going up the stairs. "Izzy. I can't believe you got into a fight. What happened to my little princess?"

"I'm still your little princess. It was Brad's fault. He's nothing but an jackass."

"Elizabeth Ann Michealson! Watch your mouth!" yelled her mom.

"But it's true! He is a jackass!"

"I swear, if you swear 1 more time, your ass is mine."

"Sorry."

"Now as for your punishment, your grounded for the week. No TV, no candy, no cookies, no toys, no games, no playing outside, and you're going to miss June's birthday party." Her father said.

"What! But that's not fair! Bard started it! I can't believe you guys are being such bitches!" as soon as she said that word, Izzy knew she was dead. She didn't mean to say it, but that didn't matter. Her mom grabbed her, and dragged her into the master bedroom. Izzy screamed as the pain of a leather belt smacked hard against her butt. When she came out, she was crying.

"Now go to your room, and don't come down until we say so. And I better not here another word out of you, got that?" Izzy simply nodded, as she wiped away the tears, and rubbed her sore butt.

When she got upstairs to her and Sky's room, she sat on her bed, and started thinking to herself. _Why doesn't anyone believe me? I'm sick of it. I'll show them. I'll show all of them!_ She had finally lost the last sread of sanity that she had she sat up, she was hit in the face with a pillow. She turned to see Sky sneaking out of the window.

"Listen here twerp, you're gonna cover for me, got it."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no!"

"Listen. If you think Brad was bad, imagine what a thirteen year old will do, compared to what a seven year old can do." Without even thinking about it, she jumped on her sister, and bite her arm. "Ow!"

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!" Izzy said, her eyes twitching. From that day on, she was no longer the sweet girl, but a hyper active crazy girl.

_Buzz….._

"Ok, im confused. It shows a reason for anger, not insanity. So why are you so crazy?" asked Duncan.

"Well after that, all my remaining sanity was gone. I would do a lot of crazy stuff. Also after that, my parents forbid me from sugar. My sanity has slowly been coming back. I would say it' about 15% of the way back to normal."

"Wow. Chris was right. What happened to you was wack." Said Geoff.

"Now that we have that solved, it's DJ's turn! Ever wonder why he's such a chicken? Find out in the next chapter." Said Chris with an evil smile.

* * *

Me: Hello, hello? Ok, it looks like we're back online.

M-Dog: I told u she was crazy man.

Me: well she wouldn't have attacked you if you had apologized like I said.

Izzy: (Snoring)zzzzzz….zzzzzzz….zzzzzzz

M-Dog: So how did you put her to sleep?

Me: I had to use a tranquilizer dart

M-Dog: thanks. Now I'm gonna get her for givin me a black eye.

Me: wat r u gonna do?

M-Dog: I'm honna stick her hand in warm water. (Walks away)

Me: M-Dog, I don't think that's a good idea.

M-Dog: Ha! It does work! I can't believ-, oh "bleep", she's waking up!

Me: Oh "bleep"! Everybody run! I wanna thank you all for reading, and I'll update soon, that is, if I'm still alive! Run!

Izzy: who made me wet my bed!


	4. Chapter 4: Ah!

Chapter 4: "Ah!"

Izzy: Yah! Get back here!

M-Dog: Dude, Help me!

Me: Ok, but you owe me 2 favors now. (Blow whistle)

Owen: Is it lunch time yet?

Me: No. You get lunch after you get your girlfriend under control.

Owen: I'm on it! (Grabs Izzy in a bear hold)

Izzy: Owen, let E-scope go before E-scope kills Owen.

Owen: E-scope need to calm down.

Speaker from Helicopter: Izzy, we have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!

Izzy: And that's our cue to leave! (pulls a smoke bomb from her pocket.)

Izzy and Owen: You'll never take us alive! (Throws bomb, and disappears)

Me: O-k. I don't think they'll back anytime soon….or at all. Hang on. (Open window) Hey! Their gone! Get the Hell out of here! (Close window) Anyway, next is…DJ!

DJ: Hey man, what's up?

Me: Not much. So what's the deal? Why are you such a big chicken?

DJ: Oh so that's why you brought me here? To humiliate me?

Me: No, no….well yea.

DJ: Whatever. I'm outta here.

Me: Oh come on DJ. I was kidding.

DJ: No. I don't wanna here it.

Me: (under my breathe) Premadonna…..

DJ: I heard that! Find someone else to do your stupid story. (bleep) you!

Me: Oh (bleep). Ok, I'm gonna get DJ back here soon. Chris will take over on the story. Sorry, but I'm kinda short handed since Izzy chased my friend away, so enjoy the story! Come on DJ, I'm sorry. I was just kidding…..

* * *

"Ok. So Izzy's situation was totally messed up. But on to our next victim- I mean camper: DJ!" said Chris said with an evil look on his face.

"Hey, you're not gonna show-"

"Yes DJ! Halloween night from when you were 8. Haha! Enjoy. I'm gonna go get a latté, so Chef's gonna watch over you guys. Have fun." Said Chris as he walked away. Chef walked past him with an angry look on his face.

"Listen up! You're all gonna sit here, watch this video, be quiet, and then when Chris gets back, you all get to have lunch." He yelled at the frightened campers.

_Buzz_

"DJ, hurry up. The movie's starting!" Yelled his brother Dave.

"I'm comin. The popcorn took a little longer than expected. So what movie are we watchin?" he asked, bring a huge bowl of popcorn for him and his 3 siblings.

"The new remake of Halloween! And you actually have to sit here and watch this one." Said his sister Chantel.

"But I'm not old enough," he said trying to find a way out.

"Technically, none of you guys are. Your 8, Dave's 10, and Chantel's 13. I'm 17, so I'm the only one who can watch this, but because I'm in charge, we're gonna watch it. Now sit!" Demanded Markus, the oldest of the four.

"Ok." DJ said defeated. They sat there, in the dark, never taking their eyes off the movie. By the time the finished the movie, it was about eight o'clock or so.

"Come on, we can still get some trick or treating done." Said Dave. They all agreed with him, and ran to their rooms to put on their costumes. DJ was dressed as a red power ranger. Dave was a ninja. Chantel was Ultra Violet. Markus was Morphius from the Matrix.

They went to every house in the neighborhood. When the checked the time, it was about 9:45.

"Ok. We can hit the rest more houses on this block, or hit the hunted house. Which do you guys wanna do?" asked Markus.

"I say trick or treat." Said DJ.

"Ok. We'll vote. All who want trick or treating, raise your hand." DJ was the only one to raise his hand. "Then I guess it's the haunted house."

The walked up to the house to be greeted by a guy wearing a grim reaper costume.

"Hello! And welcome to the House of the Damned! I'm glad to see such wonderful costumes! Please hold out your hand, and receive your stamp of entrance!" They all held out their hands, and received a pumpkin stamp. "Now here are the rules: 1.) you can only go in 1 person at a time. 2.) The people in there are allowed to grab you, so take that as fair warning. And number 3.) There has been some crazy guy with a white mask and a jump suit in there, and he's not part of it, so if you see him, you'd better run. Ok. So who's going in first." He explained.

"I am." Said Markus. "We're going in in order from oldest to youngest, that way, we'll be waiting for you when you get out DJ."

"Ok." Said DJ with a scared look on his face. So in Markus went. After a minute, Chantel went in after him. After another minute, Dave went in. Then it was DJ's turn. He stood at the entrance, and took a deep breath. He walked in slowly, and looked around him. I was dark, but he could see everything clearly.

"Wow, this is a lot less scary then I thought." As he continued to walk, he turned his head, not seeing where he was going. He then bumped into someone. "Oops. My bad man." He turned to a tall man with a blue jumpsuit, and a white mask on. "Oh my God! You're the guy he was talkin bout! Micheal Meyers!" DJ ran for the exit, just to see his sibling's dead bodies, covered in blood, laying in front of him. He wet his pants, freaked out, and ran through the exit. He ran outside, and sat on the ground in the fetal position, sucking his thumb, and balling his eyes out.

"Holy Crap! That was so awesome." DJ turned around to see his siblings standing there laughing at him. "I can't believe it actually worked! Did you see him freak out?" asked Dave.

"Hell yeah! I think he wet his pants!" Chantel laughed.

"Hey, Mike thanks man, I owe you one." Markus said high-fiving the person in the costume. He removed the mask to reveal that it was really Markus's friend Mike from school.

"I -can't-believe-you-guys-did-that-to-me!" DJ said in shallow breathes, and tears in his eyes. He picked up his candy bag, and walked away while the continued to laugh.

When he got home, his parents were watching a movie in their room. DJ was upset, so he locked the door behind him. He went to bathroom, took a shower, and put his PJ's on. He didn't feel like eating his candy, so he went straight to bed. Before he went to bed, he heard his siblings outside, pounding on the door, and yelling to be let in. He chuckled, and went to sleep.

_Buzz_

"Thanks for watching the campers chef. Here's your latte." Chris said as he handed it to Chef.

"Yea, yea. Ok maggots, report to the mess hall for lunch!" Everyone just sat there and groaned. "That means now soldiers, now!" he shouted. They all jumped to their feet, and ran for the mess hall.

"Haha! That was so funny! I can't wait to see what happens next chapter!" said Chris.

* * *

Me: Ok. So DJ said he need time to think about whether he would come back. Unfortunately, we don't have time to wait. So on to our next guess: Bridgette and Geoff.

(Crickets)

Guys? Hey, where are you gu-, oh come on. You 2 promised that if I let you do the next chapter together, you wouldn't do a lot of making out! Hey, stop it!

(Kissing sounds)

Ok, so I'm gonna get the love birds to stop sucking each other's face so they can tell you the next chapter, although, it could take a while. If you have any ideas on how to stop them, let me know. Thanks for reading! Remember to review! Hey! I thought I told you 2 to stop it! Don't you dare ignore-(end transmission)


	5. Chapter 5: Valentine's Day Surprises

Chapter 5: Valentine's Day

Quick note: B=Bridgette, G=Geoff, D=Duncan, C=Courtney

Me: Ok. So I finally got them to stop making out, (shoot a glare at them), with some help from Duncan and Courtney.

B: Sorry bout that. We just got a little caught up in the moment.

G: Yea dude. We were just a little distracted.

D: Oh please. I think you 2 were a little more than distracted.

B: Look, you don't have to make fun of us. We don't make-out that much.

D: Bull(bleep)! That's all you guys do half the time! I bet if we hadn't come when we did, you 2 would have gone a lot further.

C: Duncan! What the hell is your (bleep)-ing problem!?

D: What? I didn't do anything….this time.

C: Except tell everyone that they were just feeling each other up!

B: Courtney! (Face turns bright red.)

C: Oops….

D: Smooth move big mouth.

C: Shut it! Bridgette, I am so sorry.

G: Don't even worry too much Bridge. I'm pretty sure they could hear what we were doing.

B: What!? (face turns even redder….if possible.) Oh my god. I don't believe it. I need some time alone. (runs off sobbing) Wah, hah,hah,hah!

Me: Hey! You can't leave! You have to tell your story!

C: How can you even think about this stupid story at a time like this? You are so heatless!

Me: (Whispering in her ear) Either she tells a story, or I'll tell everyone what you and Duncan did last night. And I'll tell Duncan your little secret.

C: (Gulps and runs after Bridgette) Bridgette, Bridgette? You have to come back and tell your story…..

G: Dude, what did you tell her?

Me: I'm blackmailing her about what happened between her and Duncan last night. Haha!

G: What happened last night?

D: I tricked her into thinking we were going to the mall. I got her to follow me into an alley, and we started to make out, which lead to more interesting things. (grins)

Me: Yep. Well while we wait for the girls to come back, Geoff, why don't you tell your story.

G: Ok.

* * *

"Ok campers, now that lunch is over, its Geoff's turn to have an old secret reveled." Chris said to them as they all returned to their seats. They all had a pained look on their faces.

"Do you have any antacid? I think Chef's food gave us all stomach aches." Said Lashawna. Everyone shook their heads in agreement. Well, everyone but Owen, who just belched.

"I don't care if your stomachs have to be pumped, you are gonna sit there, and be quiet!" Chef yelled to all of them.

"Seriously, I think I'm gonna hurl!" said Bridgette.

"I don't care! Stop your whining, and sit down! Chris, do the next camper."

"Right. So Next is Geoff. And let me tell you, it was really hard to find something that was embarrassing."

"Really? I didn't think it would be that hard. So which one did you find?" asked Geoff.

"Well decided to show what happened with the first girl you ever liked. Bridgette, you may wanna watch closely. It gets pretty funny. Bridgette?" Chris looked at Chef, who shrugged his shoulders. "Um, has anyone seen Bridgette?" He then heard some sounds coming the confessional.

(Confessional): Bridgette

Bridgette was barking up her lunch. "Blah! Blah, uh, Blah! Oh my god. I don't know what's wrong with me. Normally, I can handle Chef's crappy food. But lately, I haven't been able to stomach it. I've thrown up so many times in the last 2 days, you'd think that I was pregnant. Haha. But that's impossible. I can't be pregnant. Can I?"

(confessional): Geoff

"Man, I don't know if I really want Bridge to see this. I mean, my current girlfriend seeing me with my ex-girlfriend. And, I do remember when I was in 6th grade, me and Bridge were in the same class, and well there was a little confrontation between them. I can grantee that I'm gonna get in some serious trouble. I may have to hide. If I don't make it, Duncan, I want you to have my extra skateboard. DJ, I want you to have my hat. Take good care of it dude. And Trent, when you become famous, I want you to party like there's no tomorrow."

(Confessional): Chris

"Ok so there is gonna be some serious crazy love tri-angle action going on, and it's over nothing. I know you all probably think that I set Geoff up. And you're right. I did. After Bridgette sees this video, Geoff better find somewhere to hide, cause she's gonna kill him! Haha!"

(confessional ends)

"Uh Chris, maybe you could show another video about me." Geoff tried to reason with him.

"Dude, why are you so worried?" asked Duncan. Geoff whispered something in his ear. "Dude! No way! You're right to be scared."

"I'm gonna go hide in the forest!" Geoff ran off to hide.

"What's his problem?" Courtney asked Duncan.

"It's probably better if I don't tell you. Watch the video, and you'll see."

_Buzz_

"Dude, I so can't wait for your party this weekend!" Geoff told his friend Aaron as they opened their lockers to get books for their next class.

"I know dude, it's gonna be awesome! So are you gonna bring a girl with you? Rumor has it that you like Bridgette."

"Yea I like her, but I don't know if she'd go for a guy like me."

"Hey Aaron. Hey Geoff," said a girl with short brown hair. She was wearing black sweat pants, and a purple t-shirt.

"What up Molly?"

"Not much. So Geoff, I heard you still need a date to the party."

"Yea. I was thinkin of askin Bridgette."

"Well wouldn't it be better to ask your girlfriend?"

"But I don't have 1."

"Well what if I was your girlfriend? Would you ask me?"

"Well yea. But I -"

"Ok. I'm your girlfriend, and you're my boyfriend. See you guys later." She walked away with a satisfied look on her face. As she walked away, Bridgette walked up to them.

"Hey guys," she said. "Ready for the party?"

"You bet!" Aaron said. "Don't forget, we're all supposed to meet at my house after school to set up."

"Right. So Geoff, don't forget to meet me by the playground after school." She said.

"K Bridge. See ya." Bridgette walks away. Geoff turns to Aaron with a worried look on his face. "Dude, what am I gonna do? If Bridgette finds out a lie from Molly, I'm dead!"

"Why didn't you just tell Molly that you guys were dating?"

"Bridgette said that I could only tell you. She said she didn't want everyone to know. She also told me that Molly liked me, and that I would have to let her down gently."

"Well genius, what are you gonna do?"

"I'll have to figure that out fast." Just then they heard yelling coming from outside.

"Geoff!" It was Bridgette. When she came inside, her face was red. "What the hell! How dare you agree to be her boyfriend, when your mine?"

"Bridge, look, I didn't really agree to it and-"

"Save it. I don't wanna here it. You and I are done. I don't wanna ever talk to you again. In fact, I'm glad that you're moving away so I don't have to speak to you ever again." Geoff's heart felt like it had just been ripped out of his chest and burned. "How you had a great Valentine's day!" she stomped away in anger.

"Bye. Bridge." Was all he could say. 2 weeks later, Geoff moved way, never expecting to see her again.

Back at the school, Bridgette had stopped being friends with Molly after she got into a fight with her over the whole thing. Bridgette went home on that Valentine's Day, and cried.

_How could he do that to me. I thought he loved me. Why? Why?_

_Back on the island…._

Bridgette's face was bright red. "I can't believe her! She really did just make it up! She made the whole damn thing up just so she could break me and Geoff! And I broke up with him for no reason. I broke his heart because I over reacted." She started to cry a little.

"So why did Geoff run off to hide?" Courtney asked Duncan.

"He thought that Bridgette didn't know that Molly had set them up, and was afraid of what Chris would show. He figured he would hide just in case it got ugly."

"Duncan, where is he?" asked Bridgette.

"I can't tell you that. He made me promise-" Bridgette grabbed his shirt, looked him in the eyes, and angry asked again.

"Where the hell is he?!"

"He's hiding under the dock of shame." Duncan said. He knew that she was mad, and not in the mood for his jokes. Bridgette ran to the dock, and found him hiding there.

"Bridge, I swear, I didn't-" before he could even finish, she wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him.

"I know. And I'm sorry. But I do have a little surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?"

Bridgette pulled out a little white stick. She gave it to Geoff. He looked at the stick carefully, and nearly fainted from the shock. Bridgette blushed when she knew he had figured it out.

"You mean….we're gonna be parents?"

"Happy late Valentine's Day?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Happy late Valentine's Day." He said back to her.

* * *

Me: Ok, the girls are back, and they seem to be doing well. So when are you do Bridge?

B: I'm actually do Valentine's day.

C: I still can't believe it. I'm so happy for you guys.

Me: so did you tell Bridgette?

C: Yes. That was the only way she was gonna come back.

D: Tell her what? Courtney what's going on?

C: (Takes a deep breath) I guess I have to tell you now. I'm pregnant…

D: What!? (faints)

G: Dude!

B: Oh my god!

C: Duncan!

Me: Oh (bleep)! Ok, we're gonna take a small break to try to wake up Duncan. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you guys soon. Duncan, Duncan!? Come dude, wake up! Dun- (end transmission)


	6. Chapter 6: Nerd!

Totally Dramatic Grade School: Chapter 6

Me: Will someone please think of a way to wake him up?

C: Hurry! We have to wake him up!

B: Wait! I got an idea! (Whispers in my ear)

Me: You know, that just work. (Walk over to Duncan)

C: What are you gonna do to him?

Me: Just watch. Duncan, we bought you a Celine Deon music store standee.

D: Yah! Where, Where! (Hides behind Courtney)

C: (Rolls eyes) Glad to see that you're ok. Sorry bout the little surprise.

D: Yea. I'm fine. And yea, that was a surprise, but I'm really happy. We're gonna be parents!

Me: well it looks like everything is ok now.

B: Not exactly.

Me: What do mean?

B: My water just broke!

Me: Oh (Bleep)! We gotta get you to the hospital. (Pulls out phone) Blaze, dude, I need a serious favor. Bridgette's gone into labor, and I need you to drive her to the hospital.

Blaze: (Talking through the phone)

Me: Because you live 4 blocks away from me! And I gotta stay here to tell the story!

Blaze: (Talking through the phone)

Me: Fine. I'll type your English paper for you. Now get over here. (hangs up phone). Ok, my pal's on his way to come and get you guys. Geoff's gonna go with Bridgette and keep us posted while Duncan and Courtney are gonna help me here. Got it?

Everyone: (Shakes heads in agreement)

B: Oh god! Where the hell is he!?

(Horn hunks outside)

Me: That's him! Geoff, hurry up and get her to the hospital!

G: I'm on it dude! (Takes Bridgette outside to the car.)

Me: Ok. So we'll check up on them later. Oh next guest is….Harold!

C: Harold! I'm gonna ring his Skinny little neck!

Me: And that's why I had you stay. I figured it would be better to have you to talk this out. But just encase you can't, Duncan will hold you back. That's why we had to wake you up. Otherwise, I would have left you there.

D: Gee thanks. I feel the love.

Me: No prob. Now let's bring out Harold.

(Harold walks out, but does karate stances when he sees Courtney and Duncan.)

H: What are they doing here? I can't take both of them on. Gosh!

Me: Don't worry. When I gave Duncan his job, he signed a waver saying he can't hurt anyone unless I say so. And I figured it would be best for your health if he was here to hold Courtney back.

C: You did what!?

D: Hey it was either that, or I wasn't gonna get paid. Besides, once we leave, I do what I want to him. Right?

Me: Yep. As soon as you guys walk out that door, you can do as you please.

H: Ok. So why am I here again?

Me: You and Courtney are gonna talk all this out.

H: I told her I was sorry. If that idiot (points to Duncan) would have just left me alone, then I wouldn't have done it.

Me: But why didn't you just vote him off instead of getting Courtney voted off?

H:…….Oh. I never thought about that. I guess I figured that I would hurt him more if his girlfriend was voted off then him.

C: Now you're gonna pay! Not just for voting me off, but also for trying to hurt Duncan! (Lunges at Harold)

H: (screams like a little girl)!

Me and Duncan: oh (bleep)!

D: Go Princess! Yea!

Me: Duncan, you were supposed to hold her back.

D: Must have slipped my mind. Besides, better him then me.

Me: (bleep). Ok. I'm gonna get this under control. So, on with the story. Hey stop it! (End Transmission.)

* * *

"Attention Geoff and Bridgette," Chris said over the loudspeaker, "Geoff, if you're still alive, and able to walk, can you 2 please return to the pit for the next video. And if you're making out, I would stop before Chef comes looking for you."

Geoff and Bridgette pulled away from each other, and returned to the campfire pit.

"Well it good to see that we won't have to notify Geoff' parents that he's been murdered by his girlfriend. Now our next camper is…Harold?" Chris turned to look at his interns. They all shrugged. "Ok, hold on a second." He pulled out his cell phone. "Yea its Chris. Do we even have a clip for Harold? I mean he basically has nothing embarrassing about him that people don't know about."

As Chris listened on the phone, Gwen turned to Bridgette and Geoff to talk to them. "So Bridge, did you tell him?" she asked giving her a suggestive grin.

Bridgette blushed a little bit. "Yea. He took it better than I expected him to."

"Well of course I would. I mean who wouldn't be excited bout being a dad?"

Trent and Duncan turned to Geoff and looked at him in surprise. "What!?"

"That's right, I'm gonna be a dad! How awesome is that dudes!?" he said as he gave Duncan a high five.

"Dude, that is awesome. Hey Princess, did you here that?" Duncan said as he turned to look at her.

"Yea. Bridgette told me before." She responded. "But just because they did that, don't go getting any ideas or expecting anything like that from me."

"Too late for that babe. I've had ideas like that for a while." As he started to laugh, Courtney punched him directly in his stomach. "Oof!. Hey calm down. I was just kidding. And if you knew and Gwen knew, then why didn't you guys tell me or Trent?"

"Because Bridgette didn't want Geoff to find out before she told him, and sorry honey, but I wasn't sure if I could trust you."

"What!? Not trust me? I'm insulted." As he sat there angry, Courtney rolled her eyes. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and turned to see that Chris had just got off the phone.

"Ok. Now that we got all that settled, it's time to see what Harold was like when he was in 6th, before he hit puberty."

_**Buzz….**_

"Yo Harold, what up man?" said a tall guy who was wearing a blue baseball cap and a hockey jersey.

"Danny! What's up?" Harold said as he bumped fists with him.

_**Back on the island….**_

Everyone was in shock. Duncan was the first say something.

"Dude! He was actually cool! No glasses, no acne, no sci-fi crap. What's deal?"

"Just watch." Chuckled Chris.

_**Buzz….**_

"So Harold, what are you doing after school? The girls wanna hang at the Pizza Palace. You in?"

"Sorry dude. I gotta help my little sister with her homework. Mom's orders."

"Cool dude. Then I guess I'll be seein you later."

At the end of the day, Danny, his girlfriend Ginger, and Harold's girlfriend Michelle, went to the Pizza Palace.

"I think Harold is hiding something from us guys. Lately, he always has an excuse for every time we wanna hang out. I hope he's not cheating on me." Michelle started to worry.

"Don't sweat it. Harold would never cheat on you he-" Danny stopped when he saw Harold outside and across the street. "He's right over there?"

The girls turned and saw him as well. "Ok, I say we follow him." Suggested Ginger.

"Yea. Why not. He's obviously up to something." Agreed Michelle.

So they followed Harold all around the city. Finally he got to his destination. When the three had seen where he had gone into, they couldn't believe it. "Oh he is so busted!" said Ginger with an evil smile.

The next day at school, Harold was stared at like he was a reject. When he found his friends, they glared at him. "What's up guys?" he asked.

"You tell us….sci-fi geek!" Yelled Michelle. " I can't believe it. We followed you and you went into a Sci-Fi convention! I thought you were cool, but your nothing but a nerd. We're through. It's over Harold."

"You are such a freakin nerd! You were the coolest kid in school, and now in one day, you became the lamest. Your even lamer the sci-fi geeks because you tried to hide it." Ginger laughed.

"But….but….Danny?" Harold stammered. He prayed that his best friend would understand.

"Sorry dude, but you lied to me. I thought I was your best friend, but I guess not." They walked away leaving him there alone. Harold looked down and just thought.

_I can't believe this. I guess the only place I fit in now is the sci-fi club. I guess I should have told Danny. From now on, I'm just gonna be my lame nerdy self._

_**Back on the island…..**_

"I knew it was too good to last. He's just too big of a nerd to be cool." Duncan said with a sigh of relief.

"Hey was cool. But if they hadn't followed me, then I would still be cool. Gosh!" said Harold in his defense.

"That is until they would have seen how you look now."

"Ok Duncan. Let's not forget what happened to you." Chris teased. Duncan stood up, and walked over to him.

"What did I say before?"

"Ohhhh, Chef Hatchet?"

"Whatever." Duncan said as he walked away.

"Well since Duncan is gonna act like that, I think we should show another clip of him. Anyone else agree?" Chris asked. Harold was the only person to agree.

"But first, let me go to my trailer and get some more hair gel." Chris walked back. Once he got to his trailer, Duncan returned to his seat.

"Where did you go?" asked Courtney.

"Just wait. You'll see." He said with a grin on his face.

As they all continued their conversations, they all heard a scream come from the trailer.

"AAAHHH!!!!!!!! MY HAIR!" screamed Chris. Duncan started laughing so hard, he fell out of his seat. Chris stomped out of the trailer in anger.

"So you think this is funny!? No body messes with the hair! Chef, show the next clip!"

"What clip?" Duncan asked as he got up off the ground.

"Just wait and see. Chef, take over. I'm gonna go wash this glue out of my hair." Chris went back into his trailer with anger. As he did this, all the campers started to laugh at him. A couple of people gave Duncan a high five or a fist pound.

"Don't be so cheery boy," Chef said. " you still have another clip to sit through. Hehehehe!"

Duncan gulped for fear of what was yet to come.

_**To Be Continued…….**_

* * *

Me: Ok, so we finally got Courtney off of Harold, and we locked her up in a sound proof box.

C: (Muffled swearing)!

D: Don't mind her. Give her a little time to cool off, and I promise she'll cooperate.

Me: Lucky for Harold, DJ came back when he heard that Bridgette was going into labor, and that Courtney was kicking the living (bleep) out of Harold. So DJ, how is he.

DJ: He's ok. He just needs time to heal. (Looks at Harold on life support)

Me: well while we wait, let's see how Bridge is doin. (pull out cell phone) Hey Geoff, so how's she doin?

Geoff on Phone: She's…been better.

(Bridgette screaming into the phone) AAAAHHHH!!!!!!! GEOFF, HANG UP THAT (bleep)ING PHONE, AND HELP ME!

G: Whoa! Gotta go dude! (Hangs up.)

Me: Ok, well that's all the time we have for today. We'll check up on them soon. Later!

D: Later

DJ: Later

H: (Life support machine breathing for him)

C: (Still muffled cursing)


End file.
